The War Saga
The War Saga (ウォー·サーガ U~ō· sāga), is a strategic game based on the board game known as Stratego. Gameplay This game takes on the rules from Stratego. The game also takes on a Toy>Game function based on Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. When you enter the collectibles in the game, you can create respective board pieces using the collectible placed on the "Virtual Connector Board" (a largely wide USB board with functions similar to the "Portal of Power" for Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure), or for short, the VCB. You can place up to 40 game pieces to continue creating respective board pieces with that collectible. Fans and creators calls this system "strategizing". Once the Deck is finished, the player has the option to save the Deck and later load it up for the upcoming battle, but takes up lots of memory so only a small limited amount of Deck space are available to use. Unlike Stratego, the game uses (Final Fantasy's) classic RPG elements to make the game more fascinating, strategizing, and tense. The game also takes up the Band function from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. Examples for understanding how the Band function works in this game are as followed: If you take on a collectable in a similar way like in Stratego the Band gauge rises, but if you use elements that are outside the old-schooled Stratego rules the Band gauge decreases. So the Band function is linked to the rules of Stratego. Website You can check out the following features here: *Play Game **Web Version (also known as the Full Version) **Download Version *News *Collectibles **Initiative **Collectable **Characters **Promotional **Special Editions *Info **About the Game **Rules **What is Stratego? *Special **Videos **Images **Wallpaper **Screensaver *Other Main Menu Options *Start Game **Labyrinth (a kind of story mode for offline plays) **Multiplayer **Online Match *Deck Mode **Edit Deck **Shop *Options List of Collectibles Initiative Note: They all have FFI designs. They are also collectable! *Warrior *Thief *Monk *Black Mage *White Mage *Red Mage Collectable "*" - Rare collectable *Archer *Bard *Beastmaster *Berserker *Blue Mage *Cannoneer *Chemist *Dancer *Dark Knight *Dragoon *Elementist *Freelancer *Gambler (or Lady Luck for females) *Geomancer *Gladiator (FFV Advance) *Gladiator (Tactics Advance series) *Gunner *Machinist *Mime* *Mystic Knight *Ninja *Onion Knight *Orcale (FFV) *Orcale (Tactics) *Paladin *Puppetmaster *Ranger *Sage* *Samurai *Scholar *Sky Pirate *Summoner *Time Mage *Viking Character *Aerith Gainsborough *Artemicion *Boco *Cait Sith (FFVII) *Cid (FFVII) *Cloud Strife *Gilgamesh *Kain Highwind *Mog (FFVI) *Namingway *Squall Leonheart *Leon/Squall Leonheart (KH) List of Abilities The game pieces also each have their own set of Commands/Abilities, here are some examples: *Knight **Swordplay **Guard **Cover **White Magic Lv. 1-7 *Dark Knight **Dark Arts **Souleater **Black Magic Lv. 1-4 *Ninja **Ninjutsu **Throw *Sage **All Black Magic + exclusive ones **All White Magic + exclusive ones **All Summon Magic *Scholar **Libra **Black Magic Lv. 1-3 **White Magic Lv. 1-3 *Red Mage **Black Magic Lv. 1-4 **White Magic Lv. 1-4 **Dualcast Band Abilities Note: Only a few Band abilities where taken from FFIV: The After Years due to being modified to be massively powerful per full charge. The first 3 Band abilities are available from the start, so the other ones have to be unlocked by finding certain Crystals in the Labyrinth. *Phoenix Advent - Deals fire area damage relevant to the user's low HP. *Twincast - Randomly chooses either Meteor or Ultima to inflict area damage. *Healing Wind - Restore party's HP relevant to user's max HP. *Infinity - Deals heavy, magical damage to the targeted enemy. *Last Resort - Randomly chooses either Meteorga or Ultiga to inflict area damage, but sacrifices the life out of the user, causing Self-KO. *Salvation/Pure White Magic - Casts Curaja, Refresh, Wall (Protect & Shell), Haste, Float, and Blink on the user and surrounding allies! *One for All (Final Fantasy) - Reduce the target's HP to 1/4 of its amount or inflict Instant-KO on it if it's not immune, remove it's spell effect, and sometimes inflict massive damage to the target and surrounding enemies! Self-KOs the user. Trivia *The initiative collectibles are similar to the choice of Job Classes from the first Final Fantasy game. Other Info *Developed by: Hasbro *Published by: Square Enix *System(s): Wii U, GigaCom *Content Rating: ESRB: E10+ (Everyone 10+), CERO: A (All ages) Category:Wii U Games Category:Website Category:Strategy Category:RPG Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:"E" rated Category:VG Ideas Category:GigaCom Category:"E" Rated Category:Video Games Category:Games